muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
! Can you show me how to add an exclamation point to the page for Sesame Street Sing-Along? I didn't want to mess things up without asking. I found a copy of it, and the front back, and label all have it. As I play it, I'll be making song pages, too. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 20:07, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, just click the move link at the top of the page and add an exclamation point to the end of the title. —Scott (talk) 20:11, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Help! I've tried to shrink down SS2's back cover three times (doing it three different ways), and it's not behaving. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:03, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :It's shrunk. If you want it smaller, change 300px to a smaller number. -- Wendy (talk) 05:16, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Italics It looks like nearly every LP title is bolded but not capitalized. So I guess I'll be checking that as I'm going through the album tracks soon! -- Ken (talk) 04:47, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Record Questions 1) What do you think we should do with the other Grover cover? Should we make a gallery for one picture, or put it under the original? 2) Now that we have a short essay on the history of the "official" Sesame albums made by the creators of the show, I think it's time to move Bob and Susan's early albums somewhere else, because I think it looks awkward to talk about the first 6 colorful lavish gatefold titles, and then the second and third ones aren't official product. And I also think the time has come to finally do something permanent with all the cover albums. How do you feel about the whole situation? -- Ken (talk) 04:14, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I just forgot to upload the Grover picture. I'll clean it up and do it later. As for cover albums, it makes sense to me that they all go together. It would be silly to have one category for albums like Wish Upon a Star: All-Time Children's Favorites where there are a handful of covers, and then another category where all the abums are entirely covers. We should open this up for group discussion, but those are my thoughts. —Scott (talk) 14:20, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, at Talk:Bob_McGrath_from_Sesame_Street, Wendy and I were hashing out how many categories there would be, and what would be in them. I didn't know if you read that part, after the first part that you and I were talking about. Would you mind reading that, and then let me know what you think? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:19, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Discography I saw the image you added to Sesame Street Discography. Did you combine those covers yourself, or did you find it somewhere? --Minor muppetz 21:17, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a Photoshop job I just did. —Scott (talk) 21:22, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::I love it! I'm glad you said Photoshop, though, because I was wondering where you found the LP-sized cover for Sesame Road! -- Ken (talk) 02:55, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Stat question Hey, Scott! I don't want to keep bugging Danny with my questions, so I thought I'd ask you. How come some people went down in their edit counts today? Does that happen when when things get deleted or merged? I was just wondering if the "points" get taken away if something you worked on no longer exists. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 14:59, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :The stats only count edits made to legitimate encyclopedia articles and not the extraneous stuff like category edits, talk pages, etc. I suspect that since Danny moved a bunch of pages to the Muppet Wiki: namespace, any edits you'd previously made in those pages aren't being counted now. —Scott (talk) 21:25, 10 May 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, I was one of a few people who actually went up instead of down on the new list! I figured something like that must have been happening, because after we hit 14,000, I saw that sometimes the grand total went down (although it never went below 14,000!). -- Ken (talk) 02:48, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hi Scott! Thanks for welcoming me into the community! I'm Gemma (Astronema91 22:27, 9 May 2007 (UTC)). I'm just here to make small changes when necessary, and to add bits and pieces of useful information. One of the things you asked me in the welcome note was where I got my source for the alternate title of "Sesame Street Stays Up Late." The only source of that that I have is when I recorded it on VHS in 1993 off PBS. The title card said "A Monster New Year's Eve". I've never seen this information posted anywhere else on the web, so I guess this is just my own knowledge. Anyway, thanks again for welcoming me, and I look forward to contributing in the future. --Gemma 22:35, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Rowlf Discography Hey, Scott! I don't want to step on anyone's toes, but why do we need a discography just for Rowlf? I know he's got the one album, but if we're going to list things like Muppet Show songs, we might as well do one for "real" bands like Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem, and for that matter, we could do one for Little Jerry and The Monotones, and Chris and the Alphabeats. I don't care if it stays, but I just was wondering that if anybody else were to start to add other performing groups, where should we draw the line? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:45, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Labyrinth Comic Hey, Scott! There's nothing on the page for the Labyrinth comic adaptation. Do you think somebody might have erased it? I'm going to put it where it should go, but I just wanted to let you know in case you or anybody else might have some more info on it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:43, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Short Pages One dossier revision fully approved (outside of proofreading), one revision and a full draft still to go (and a non-dossier paper due on Friday). So I'll probably be off the Wiki the next day or so (if my will power holds out over self-destructive urges and apathy), but when you get a chance, I'd appreciate it if you take a look at these pages on the short bus: Limbo (currently our shortest page, period) and MuppetMania. In both cases, it's not clear if these are stubs or in fact represent everything you know about them (which with early Henson films/unfinished projects, is quite likely), but if there's any way to expand them, even slightly, it would be appreciated. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:21, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :I can do some digging on those, sure. —Scott (talk) 01:22, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Dark Crystal stuff Hey, Scott! Sorry if I'm messing up a system you've already worked on. But I'm confused because the CD is under "D" (for the title), and the LP is under "L" (for what it is). And I noticed that some items are under the movie's title, and other things are under what they are. Can you explain how you're doing that? I just wanted to make sure that Labyrinth and Dark Crystal stuff is consistent. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 00:16, 9 May 2007 (UTC) :I think that just means that we've been consistent with soe articles and not on others. They should all be alphabetized under the first letter of whatever product they are, otherwise the entire category would be listed under D and would be difficult to browse. —Scott (talk) 00:18, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Video game soundtracks Hey, Scott! I think it's so cool that we're tracking what songs have appeared on video games. It sounds like the Letters one has some of the last audio work that Jim recorded. I just found a bunch of albums that need to have their songs created, so I'll be working on that soon. -- Ken (talk) 18:33, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, Letters is unique because the songs play on a virtual radio without any other activity going on so there are no sound effects playing over the music -- just the songs. —Scott (talk) 18:53, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Monobook Maybe I'm seeing things, but it feels to me like the space above headers has shrunk back to the usual Wikipedia default. Do you agree, or am I seeing things? -- Danny (talk) 13:23, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :You're just seeing things. Compare with Wikipedia, and we've got twice as much space. —Scott (talk) 14:21, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Being Green What we keep finding, certainly seems like an odd book. Incidentally, seems the illustrator also produced animated segments for Sesame Street Season 5 (confirmed through bio and press releases, probably have to talk with G. to see if he has any specifics). I'm not entirely sure why they eschewed Kermit, but the cover is fairly nifty on its own merits. But were it not for the big honking "Sesame Street" label and Raposo's name, I might have pegged it as just a coincidence. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:52, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Dude, that is so fucking wild -- I love it! —Scott (talk) 00:54, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Another scan to assemble Hey Scott, can you go over to my talk page? Kyle put the pieces of the back cover of SS2 there. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 00:43, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :So do I Scott. Hope you don't mind having to do this stuff for us. I hate bothering you when you proubly have more stuff to do. Thanks for all the other times. Could i geet you to do two scans for me. One is for the wiki but the other one is just for me. If you don't want to let me know. I haven't posted it the other one. -- Kyle (talk) 11:04, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::I did Scott a little solid and merged the puzzle pictures for him Enjoy! — Joe (talk) 05:04, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Image:SSpuzzle3.jpg :::Thanks, Joe! —Scott (talk) 22:10, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Posters I have the poster that came with the first SS album that mentions the parts of the body. I didn't know if you would want it mentioned in the album and the posters too or just one of the threads? Just wanted to ask. -- Kyle (talk) 11:03, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :You don't have to ask me about that. If it's relevant to the item, it probably has a place on the article. Don't worry about adding stuff that someone might contest to. If there's a concern, someone will bring it up on the talk page. —Scott (talk) 16:07, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::But it's not mention on the article. That's why i was wondering. -- Kyle (talk) 06:50, 3 May 2007 (UTC) :::Hey, Kyle, the article mentions it, so go ahead and get it ready, and we'll see what we can do with it. -- Ken (talk) 00:01, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives